STAGE 0: PROLOGUE
by Satoryu
Summary: An extended look at what happened before Richter Belmont set out on his mission to defeat Dracula.


STAGE 0: PROLOGUE

"Yah! Yah!" A young man in a blue coat snapped the reins on his two horses. The horses continued to gallop along rhythmically, carrying the man's wooden carriage through the pouring rain. The moon peeked through the black clouds overhead, illuminating the man's face. His eyes were focused ahead, unwavering.

"Hang in there, Annette. I'm on my way."

"Annette has been captured!? Please tell me you are jesting me!" The man slammed his hands on the desk in front of him as he stood up. His eyes were full with concern and worry, fixed on the elderly man standing by the doorway.

The elderly man wore a red coat and had long silver hair down to the small of his back. His voice was stern, but was also caring. "This is no joke, my son. She and three other ladies from Aljiba have been kidnapped. Further, creatures of the night have killed many of the villagers and set the town ablaze."

The young man bit his lip and thought. "Creatures of the night, you say? That would imply..."

"Yes, Richter," the old man sighed. "This is Count Dracula's doing. I can sense he his presence, meaning he has been resurrected once again."

Richter looked to his desk, which had a map of Castlevania rolled out on top of it. "So, this day has finally come." He looked up to the elderly man. "But I do not understand. Why would he take Annette?"

"This is not unusual behavior for the Count," the old man explained. "Do you not remember the story of how your great great grandmother had been taken by the count? Do you not recall that he possessed Maxim and kidnapped your grandmother fifty years ago?"

"Of course I remember those things, Grandfather. How could I forget my lineage?"

"I never doubted you, Richter. But remember that your ancestor Simon and I were able to keep our beloved out of harms way and slay the Count. You can surely do the same."

Richter walked over to a closet. Inside was a leather whip hanging on the door. Richter grabbed it. "I'm sure I can, Grandfather. As long as I carry the Vampire Killer, I can defeat Dracula." He placed the whip on his belt. "There is no time to waste. I best be off before more people from Aljiba die."

The two men walked outside the small house to a horse drawn carriage. "Before you set off, Richter," the old man said as he and Richter tied up the horses' reigns, "Dracula's power grows each time he returns from the dead. You must be prepared for anything he or his minions throw at you."

Richter fastened the reigns and tugged on them to check that they were tight enough. "I understand, Grandfather. But as Dracula's power grows, so does that of the Belmont Clan. With this whip, we will always be able to defeat the Count and bring peace to the land."

The old man smiled. "I've taught you well, my son." He pointed to the east, towards Aljiba. "Go now, Richter! Now is the time for you to fulfill your duty as a member of the Belmont Clan! Use the Vampire Killer well, and keep the night safe from the tyrannical rule of Count Dracula for another hundred years!"

Richter sat at the front of the carriage and grabbed the reigns. "Yes, Grandfather Juste. I will prove myself to you that I am worthy to be your successor. I will defeat that damned monster and rescue the women of Aljiba!" He snapped the reigns, and his horses began dashing to the burning town.

Juste watched as his grandson disappeared into the forest. "I have the utmost confidence in your success, Richter. Make me and all those who came before you proud."

A flash of thunder lit the night sky for a brief moment. Richter heard a sound faintly in the distance behind him. As the voice approached, it became a ghastly cackle. The cackle belonged to the upper torso of a skeleton wearing a long blue robe. It carried with it a large scythe stained with blood. "Be wary, young traveler. The town up ahead has been reduced to ashes and rubble."

Richter stood up. "I am aware of that. I am heading there to stop the creatures causing it!"

The skeleton chuckled briefly. "You must be a fool to think you can..." His expression changed as he noticed an aura coming from Richter. Rather, the aura emanated from the whip at his side. "That is the whip of the Belmont Clan, is it not?" he asked with a hint of shock.

"Yes, this is the legendary Vampire Killer. And I am its current wielder, Richter Belmont. And am I to assume that you are Death, Count Dracula's right hand man?"

"Indeed, Belmont. Tell me. Do you truly believe you can defeat Lord Dracula?"

Richter's grip on the Vampire Killer tightened. "Yes. I will defeat Dracula and rescue the women of Aljiba!"

Death grinned. "Hmm. Such determination. But do you wield the strength to do so?" Death threw his scythe towards Richter. As it circled closer and closer to him, Richter jumped over it and landed on one of his horses. His cheek began to drip blood. Without hesitation, Richter swung his whip at a defenseless Death. The weight at the end of the Vampire Killer connected with Death's skull, causing the Grim Reaper to draw back.

The scythe, still spinning and floating by the ground, began to return to its owner. Before it severed Richter's legs, he backflipped over it onto the carriage. Just as the scythe returned to Death's hands, he proceeded to throw it again. Anticipating the move, Richter wrapped the Vampire Killer around the hilt and flung it to the ground. The scythe snapped in two on impact.

Death laughed. "Nicely played, Belmont. You have much skill. Still, I am not convinced you can truly face Lord Dracula in direct combat." Death cupped his hands at his waist. A green aura flared between them. A skull began to emerge from the aura. "This is your final test of strength, Belmont."

The skull grew and rocketed to Richter. Richter leapt into the air and yelled. A yellow aura briefly surrounded him. As he landed, the aura transferred from him to the Vampire Killer. The aura then became orange flames. Richter swung the Flame Whip at the skull as it was feet away from him. On contact, the Vampire Killer melted the skull away, and the green aura exploded.

Death mused. "You do possess great strength, Belmont. You may be a worthy foe." The rain began to die down, and the tower of flames that once was Aljiba appeared in the distance. "Your power alone will not ensure your survival. Tonight shall be the night Lord Dracula finally claims victory."

Richter pointed to Death. "We Belmonts have been combating Dracula for three hundred years, and we have always defeated him. This night shall be no different."

Death laughed again. "Such confidence. Such determination. I don't know whether to think you are foolish or admire you. Regardless, I hope you survive long enough so that we can have a true showdown. I would like to see the full extent of your strength." Death quickly swung his robe over his face. "We will meet again, Belmont!" He cackled again as he flew into the night sky.

The rain had stopped. The carriage had arrived at the fiery Aljiba. Richter hopped off the carriage and looked to the sky. He could see his lovely girlfriend Annette and his grandparents Juste and Lydie. "I swear on this whip," he thought, "I will succeed. Grandfather, grandmother, I will make you proud. Annette, I promise to rescue you. I won't let that monster do anything to you." Richter cracked his whip on the ground. "Dracula shall not survive this night! For I, Richter Belmont, will send him to Hell and ensure peace in Walachia once again!


End file.
